Very few leisure activities rival spending a warm summer day at a park, at a beach, at an outdoor concert, or at another outdoor location. When at such outdoor locations many people lie on large “outdoor” blankets. Such outdoor blankets provide insulation from the ground and help keep their users clean and comfortable.
One (1) serious drawback to outdoor blankets is that they do not enable a user to sit up. Should a user wish to eat, read, or just watch people while sitting up a chair must also be brought along. Chairs can be heavy, awkward, bulky and generally difficult to transport along with other items that are being taken, including the outdoor blanket. Another problem with outdoor blankets is that they do not provides storage locations for holding drinks or keeping them cold or for providing storage for music devices which thus must be carried separately. Thus a cooler might have to also be brought carried along with a music device. Yet another problem is that since outdoor blankets are usually used outdoors and well away from power outlets should electrical power be required while using an outdoor blanket electrical power might also need to be brought along. In the end a user simply may have to transport numerous items along with the outdoor blanket.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an outdoor blanket that provides back support to enable sitting up. Preferably such an outdoor blanket would also include a built in cooler and built in cup holders. Beneficially an outdoor blanket would also include a source of electrical power and a recharger for that electrical power source along with a storage pocket for holding items such as a glass wiping towel. Ideally such an outdoor blanket could be folded, stored and carried as a unit in a storage bag.